Bad Reigen
by Calabaza
Summary: Reigen fuma, bebe y pasa de cama en cama sin ser consciente de que se le termina el tiempo. El camino de la autodestrucción es lo único que queda por disfrutar en la vida, un constante coqueteo con el ángel de la muerte.


_**Inspirado en el video Bad Girl de Madonna**_

—

— ¿No es ese… tu tercer cigarrillo en la última hora?—comenzó a decir Serizawa, con aquellos grandes ojos preocupados mirando a Reigen.

— ¿Ah?... ¿Lo es? —respondió Reigen con una sonrisa distraída, esquivando la mirada de su compañero de oficina, fingiendo que estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo uno de los muchos documentos apilados sobre su escritorio. —No lo sé, no los estoy contando. —dijo agitando una mano en el aire, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto —¿Tú sí?

Serizawa notó que Reigen había levantado los ojos del papel hacía él. Sintió un leve estremecimiento y un golpecito en el pecho, como si el corazón le hubiera dado un salto ahí dentro.

—Dijiste que no te molestaba que fumara. —agregó Reigen —Si es una molestia lo apagaré.

—Ah, n-no… ¡No me molesta! Es que… no es bueno para tu salud que fumes… tanto. —había vacilado en terminar la frase porque le dio la impresión de que el otro había fruncido el entrecejo, pero debía haberse equivocado porque en realidad Reigen se veía ahora completamente absorto en su lectura otra vez.

—Umh… Tienes razón. —musitó Reigen sin apartar la vista del documento; le dio otra calada al cigarro y luego lo apagó en el cenicero que guardaba en el cajón superior de su escritorio.

Serizawa observó cómo la última bocanada de humo salía de entre sus labios formando remolinos en el aire, y volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho.

—Gra-gracias.

—A ti. —respondió Reigen con una pequeña sonrisa que terminó por conseguir que su colega se ruborizara. —Por preocuparte por mi salud. Eres realmente muy responsable ¿Verdad, Serizawa? Es una buena cualidad…—Reigen soltó un pequeño bufido e hizo los papeles a un lado —Todo lo de las últimas dos semanas necesita correcciones. Voy a estar con esto toda la noche, así que iré a comprar café extra fuerte. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó mientras se levantaba lentamente de la silla.

—Puedo ir yo si prefieres, o… o te acompaño.

— ¿Eh? No hace falta. Voy aquí en frente y me hará bien estirar las piernas. Tú termina lo que te falta para que puedas irte a casa.

—… Está bien. Un capuchino entonces, por favor.

Reigen asintió y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

No eran los únicos quedándose hasta tan tarde, ni era la primera vez que al final del mes se acumulaba tanto trabajo que tenía que pasarse noches completas en la oficina.

Era un fastidio, un trabajo tedioso que lo aburría.

En cuanto estuvo en la calle sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió, dando la primera calada con un suspiro de placer.

Estando tan agobiado con el trabajo el fumar le ayudaba a mantener a raya el estrés, pero no había querido discutir al respecto con Serizawa y darle así más razones para preocuparse de si fumaba demasiado o cuantos cigarros se terminaba en una hora.

Por eso mismo no lo había dejado acompañarlo a comprar el café, aunque Reigen había notado la manera en que a su compañero le había temblado la voz al ofrecerse a acompañarlo.

Estaba bien consiente de la manera en que Katsuya Serizawa lo observaba, con aquella mirada de cervatillo deslumbrado. Lo había hecho desde que había sido asignado al mismo departamento en que trabajaba Reigen.

Y a Reigen le parecía adorable, y Serizawa era un encanto, del tipo de personas que demostraba su afecto preocupándose demasiado. Por eso Reigen no podría molestarse jamás con él por cosas como contar cuantos cigarrillos llevaba, o cuando le insistía sin descanso que se tomara un receso para comer luego de pasarse seis horas consecutivas pegado al escritorio.

Sabía que Serizawa se portaba así porque le importaba demasiado, de una manera "especial". Y Reigen hubiera preferido que no fuera así.

Serizawa era tractivo y bajo otras circunstancias ya desde mucho antes lo habría invitado a tomar algo y luego a su departamento.

Pero le parecía como un cachorro buscando un cariño que Reigen no podía darle. Y no quería jugar con sus sentimientos, teniendo sexo con él sólo por diversión cuando era obvio que Serizawa quería mucho más.

Era una lástima. Podrían haber pasado buenos momentos desestresándose juntos en algún armario durante la hora del almuerzo.

— ¡Hey, piernas largas! — gritó alguien en su dirección, y sólo se detuvo y volteó porque la voz le parecía conocida. Era alguien en un auto elegante que acababa de pararse junto a la acera. Aunque el vehículo no le parecía familiar se acercó y se agachó un poco para ver al conductor por la ventanilla. Se encontró con un rostro conocido con ojos de un azul glaciar y mirada confiada, enmarcada por un par de cejas prominentes y erizadas.

—Suzuki. Es de mala educación gritar cosas así en la calle.

—Pero supiste en seguida que te hablaba a ti ¿Verdad? —soltó Suzuki con una carcajada seca. —Te ves bien. Sube, vamos por unos tragos.

—Umh, es que…— antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Toichiro Suzuki ya le había quitado el seguro a la puerta del copiloto y la había abierto.

—Entra de una vez.

Reigen se quedó dudando ahí de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Acostumbrado a dar órdenes, como siempre—murmuró rodando los ojos y echó una mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle, hacia el edificio al que se suponía que debía volver en unos minutos. Pero pensó que podía encargarse del trabajo más tarde. Un descanso sonaba tentador.

Subió al auto.

—De acuerdo, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo un piso cerca de aquí.

…

Reigen no lo había notado, pero desde la acera opuesta alguien lo había estado siguiendo con una mirada vigilante y curiosa.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro, en un traje negro, con ojos negros e intensos que siguieron observándolo mientras se subía al auto y este arrancaba, alejándose por la avenida.

Reigen no lo conocía, pero él si conocía a Reigen, y no era la primera vez que se quedaba mirándolo desde lejos, o que lo seguía, como lo siguió en ese momento hasta el departamento de Suzuki.

Reigen no tenía la menor idea de lo fácil que le era a ese tipo abrir la puerta y entrar en silencio a sentarse en la sala de Suzuki, mirando los vasos en que habían bebido whisky unos minutos atrás, ahora abandonados sobre la mesita de centro, y que junto a los vasos se había quedado la corbata de Reigen.

El hombre de cabello negro encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló perezosamente mientras seguía con los ojos los rastros de ropa que había en el suelo, en dirección a la que supuso era la habitación de Suzuki. Y a juzgar por los ruidos que salían de ahí no tenía ninguna duda de que se la estaban pasando bien esos dos.

Aunque no era una sorpresa. Llevaba siguiendo a Reigen el tiempo suficiente para conocer bien sus hábitos y saber que escapadas como esa ocurrían todo el tiempo.

—Tu estilo de vida va a matarte, Reigen. —murmuró con una amarga sonrisa.

En la habitación contigua nadie percibió la presencia del hombre alto, demasiado ocupados como estaban, el espacio entre ellos saturado de jadeos y gemidos, y el aroma del tabaco que siempre impregnaba a Reigen mezclado con el aroma del whisky que habían estado bebiendo un rato antes, el de la colonia fina de Suzuki y el olor a sexo.

Reigen hundía la cabeza en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, jalando ansiosamente las sábanas con los puños apretados, totalmente embriagado por aquella mezcla de aromas que tenía sobre él el efecto de algo adictivo.

Una adicción, justamente eso era.

—¡Ahhh!... Ahh… Y-ya casi…

—Mphh… ¡Todavía no! —Suzuki se detuvo repentinamente y Reigen abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría, pero antes de que se enterara de nada, Suzuki ya lo tenía de la cadera, intentando girarlo.

—Vamos, en cuatro.

—Suzuki…

No tuvo tiempo para decir nada porque Suzuki lo tiró boca abajo en la cama y le soltó una enérgica nalgada.

—En cuatro— repitió en tono de orden absoluta. Le gustaba dar órdenes y que las obedecieran de inmediato.

Y a Reigen casi siempre le gustaba jugar a que lo obedecía.

No tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en cuatro, pero lo hizo de todas formas y eso hizo que se ganara otra nalgada, tan fuerte que un rato después seguía escociéndole.

Cuando terminaron se levantó y fue a mirarse al espejo que cubría casi por completo una de las paredes de la habitación.

—Se te ha pasado la mano. —murmuró parado de espaldas, observando por sobre su hombro el reflejo de sus glúteos completamente enrojecidos.

—¡Hah! A mí me pareció que gemías con gusto con cada palmada. — respondió Suzuki, contemplándolo desde la cama. Reigen levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo.

Si, le habían gustado las nalgadas. Suzuki lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo, pues habían tenido varios encuentros de ese tipo en el pasado.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían, pero volver a reunirse había sido entretenido.

Reigen se separó del espejo y deambuló por la habitación buscando sus pantalones para sacar un cigarrillo, pero no los encontró. Encontró una cigarrera dentro del saco de Suzuki. Mejor así, gastar los cigarros de alguien más.

Lo prendió con un encendedor de oro que estaba también en el saco y soltó la primera bocanada de humo mientras seguía revisándole los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Suzuki, arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas.

—Nada… Ah. —había dado con la billetera y ahora la revisaba también.

—Deja eso y vuelve a la cama. —otra orden. Pero estando fuera de la cama y sintiéndose satisfecho, Reigen no tenía mucho interés en seguir el juego de obedecer.

— ¿Quién es? —había encontrado una fotografía y la sacó para verla mejor. Era el retrato de un sonriente niño pelirrojo con un uniforme de preescolar.

Suzuki frunció el ceño, apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama y estiró una mano señalando el cigarro. Reigen se lo pasó y le dio también la fotografía que Suzuki tomó y observó unos segundos antes de dejarla sobre el buró.

—Es mi hijo. — para no tener que explicar más se entretuvo dándole una calada al cigarro.

—Ah, no sabía que tenías uno. Si se parece a ti. ¿Te casaste?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te molesta ser el amante? —soltó Suzuki con sorna. —Tranquilo, nos separamos hace mucho. Desde antes de que nos conociéramos tú y yo. Mi hijo debe tener catorce años ahora.

—Umh. —Reigen miró de nuevo la fotografía y luego estiró la mano para volver a quitarle el cigarro.

No le molestaba si Suzuki estaba casado o no, o ser el amante o lo que fuera. Le daba lo mismo, aquello sólo era por diversión.

—Vuelve a la cama. — repitió Suzuki.

—Tengo trabajo. Búscame luego. —Reigen empezó a recoger las prendas que iba encontrando por el piso para vestirse.

Recordó por fin que sus pantalones se habían quedado en la sala. La sala en la que no había nadie más cuando él salió a medio vestir de la habitación.

…

Cuando regresó a la oficina Serizawa seguía ahí, tan enfrascado en revisar papeles que sólo notó que Reigen había entrado cuando este se puso un vaso de café frente a él.

—Capuchino ¿Verdad?

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Gracias. — Serizawa levantó la vista para mirarlo, algo nervioso porque Reigen se había recargado contra su escritorio, justo a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? Como te tardaste creí que ya te habrías ido a casa.

—Sí. Tuve que pasar a otro lado primero. Pero el café acabo de comprarlo, así que está caliente aún. Tómatelo…— le palmeó el hombro y luego caminó hacía su propio escritorio. — ¿Qué tal si lo haces de camino a casa? Has estado todo el día aquí y esos papeles seguirán esperándote en la mañana. Ve a descansar.

—¡Pero tú también has estado trabajando todo el día!— respondió Serizawa poniéndose de pie repentinamente como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había subido su tono de voz, así que en seguida se disculpó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Es que creo que tú también deberías descansar.

Reigen trató de disimular con un suspiro una pequeña risita que se le estaba escapando.

—No te preocupes, no me quedaré tanto. Además mañana es mi día libre y dormiré hasta tarde para reponer.

—Oh… No me molesta quedarme, así no estarás sólo.

—No me importa quedarme solo, puedo con esto. —dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa de campeón —Si no te vas pronto no alcanzarás el último tren ¿Verdad?

Y en verdad él quería terminar pronto también e irse a descansar.

—Reigen. —escuchó repetir a Serizawa, así que levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—Si… Si mañana es tu día libre ¿Te gustaría salir a comer algo conmigo? Puedo adelantar mi trabajo en la mañana y así estaré libre para la hora de comer y…

Oh. Así que por fin se decidía a invitarlo.

—Umh, bueno, creo que podemos dejarlo para después para que no te presiones por el trabajo. De todas maneras el viernes podemos comer el almuerzo juntos aquí en el escritorio, como siempre.

—Pero… ¿Y qué tal el domingo? Podemos ir a comer o a cenar, o a tomar algo ¿T-te gustaría?

Ah. Ya tenía esa límpida y tierna expresión llena de esperanza mientras esperaba su respuesta. Reigen sabía cuál era su intención al invitarlo, y no quería que lo mal interpretara si aceptaba ir a algún lugar con él. Pero resultaba difícil decirle que no a aquella cara cándida.

—Ah… bueno… Claro, podemos. Podemos ir a comer o a tomar algo ¿Te parece bien el domingo en la tarde? ¿A las seis?

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Serizawa con la más enérgica y entusiasta sonrisa que hizo sentir a Reigen que en verdad había sido una mala idea aceptar, pero sólo iban a comer algo y eso no tenía por qué salir mal ¿No?

—Vamos ¿En serio este sujeto es tu tipo? —soltó el hombre alto de cabello y traje negro que llevaba un rato sentado en uno de los escritorios vacíos, con los pies cómodamente sobre la mesa. Pero su presencia no era notada por los otros dos, ni sus palabras escuchadas, como si no estuviera ahí.

—Bueno, entonces me voy a casa ya… tienes razón, si no me voy pronto no alcanzaré el tren.

—Claro, ve.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Reigen! —Serizawa recogió sus cosas e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

—Por eso tenías prisa en que se fuera ¿No? —volvió a hablar el hombre de cabello negro, refiriéndose a que en cuanto se escuchó a Serizawa entrar al elevador al final del pasillo, Reigen tomó un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Te estabas conteniendo sólo para que ese tipo no te dijera nada acerca de lo mucho que fumas. — el hombre alto que se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recorrer la oficina lentamente, mirando con aburrida indiferencia las cosas que se encontraban sobre los escritorios. Montones de papeles que le resultaban insignificantes, fotografías aburridas, una de esas pelotas anti estrés que apretó un par de veces antes de dejarla caer al suelo, aunque como era muy suave no hizo el menor ruido al golpear contra las baldosas, por lo que Reigen no se dio cuenta. Estaba tan absorto escribiendo números en sus folios que no notó tampoco cuando su cigarrillo, que había dejado apoyado al borde del escritorio, desapareció.

Lo había tomado el hombre alto y se lo había llevado a la boca.

—En verdad no le molesta el humo del cigarro. Le preocupa verte fumar. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Bueno, no hay razón para que se preocupe tanto por ello. El tabaquismo no va a matarte, te lo prometo. — el hombre se inclinó sobre Reigen y exhaló una espesa bocanada de humo sobre su nuca.

Reigen sintió eso como un escalofrío que le recorrió desde el cuello y le bajó por la espalda. Se enderezó repentinamente en la silla y miró alrededor. Seguía solo en la oficina, y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Quizá el aire acondicionado seguía encendido, pensó.

Se talló el cuello para quitarse la sensación y luego se talló también los ojos que ya le escocían de sueño.

—No dejes para después lo que puedes hacer hoy ¿Cierto? — suspiró y dejó los papeles a un lado. Esa noche no iba a avanzar mucho más y probablemente no acabaría con todo lo acumulado antes del fin de semana aunque siguiera desvelándose.

— ¡Me voy a casa! — anunció como si lo estuviera escuchando la oficina entera.

—Ya era hora. —murmuró el hombre alto, caminando detrás de él hacia la salida.

Se llamaba Ekubo, el hombre alto. En realidad aquella no era su verdadera apariencia y tampoco era un hombre exactamente. Pero había adoptado esa forma mientras deambulada por el mundo humano. Sólo por si acaso podía facilitarle el trabajo verse como uno de ellos, aunque de todas formas la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera era visible a los ojos mortales.

Al menos no mientras seguía a Reigen que era bastante observador y seguro habría notado que lo espiaba.

Sí, seguro se habría percatado de eso dos semanas atrás, cuando había empezado a hacerlo.

—Pero no queda mucho más…—Ekubo sacó un reloj de bolsillo que llevaba sujeto con una cadena al pantalón. Lo abrió y observó la manecilla más gruesa estática marcando hacia arriba en la que estaba grabado el nombre de Reigen, y una manecilla delgada como un cabello se movía lentamente del número ocho al nueve, para luego quedarse quieta ahí.

…

—Creí que querías pasar tu día libre durmiendo. —dijo Ekubo, sentado en la mesa frente a la de Reigen en un barecito del centro.

Ekubo no sabía que era la primera vez que Reigen visitaba ese lugar. Tampoco importaba. Lo que sabía era que había ido a hacer lo que hacía siempre. Pedía una bebida, sacaba un cigarrillo y a través de los remolinos de humo que iba exhalando, escudriñaba el pequeño local hasta que sus ojos dieran con algo interesante.

Aunque en ese momento era temprano todavía y no había mucha gente, así que Ekubo supuso que Reigen esperaría otro rato.

En el tiempo que llevaba siguiéndolo lo había estudiado muy bien. Conocía su rutina, sus costumbres, podía leer sus gestos y ademanes. Reconocía la verdad detrás de cada mentira que le oía decir, y hasta creía comprender de lo que Reigen decía cuando no decía nada.

Tampoco era algo tan extraordinario, Ekubo era siempre observador y minucioso cuando seguía a alguien.

Y aun así, con todo lo que había estudiado a aquel hombre, le tomó por sorpresa que en cuanto sus ojos oscuros y los del mesero se cruzaron hubo una palpable química instantánea.

—El mesero ¿En serio? Bueno, no me lo esperaba. —murmuró Ekubo rodando los ojos mientras el empleado ponía otra cerveza frente a Reigen y le sonreía descaradamente.

—Mi turno termina en quince minutos.

El mesero sonrió aún más, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes y volvió detrás de la barra, dejando en el aire la fragancia de su loción. Un aroma invitante que Reigen disfrutó con los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de placer.

—Entonces estaré esperando. —murmuró contento.

Luego alargó la mano para tomar su cigarro del cenicero, pero no lo encontró. Miró debajo de la mesa por si acaso se había caído, pero como no había ni rastro tuvo que concluir que se le había acabado sin que se diera cuenta.

—Yo también estaré esperando. Afuera. —gruñó Ekubo, llevándose a los labios el cigarro de Reigen.

A Ekubo los quince minutos de espera le parecieron horriblemente tediosos, hasta que por fin salieron. Caminaron un par de calles hasta el departamento del mesero, a dónde Reigen lo siguió contento, ansioso, estúpidamente ingenuo debajo de aquella sonrisa confiada que lucía como si supiera lo que hacía.

Ekubo no entró con ellos. Trepó por la escalera de incendios y se sentó a observar por la ventana como rodaban entre las suaves sábanas, gimiendo, sudando.

Ah, debían estar sintiendo mucho calor ahí dentro en contraste con lo fría que se estaba poniendo la tarde afuera.

Sin embargo aquel calor no duró, y en cuanto terminaron el apuesto camarero se dio la vuelta en la cama para dormir y le dijo a Reigen que ya podía irse.

Aunque a Reigen no le gustó la sugerencia se vistió y salió.

Ya había comenzado a llover cuando se paró en la entrada del edificio, mirando con hastío el cielo oscurecido de tantas nubes, temblando por que el aire frío había extinguido lo último del efímero calor en el que había estado envuelto unos minutos antes.

Chascó la lengua cuando comenzó a llover. En el pronóstico del clima habían dicho que sería un día despejado, y él por supuesto no llevaba paraguas, y ahora estaría frío y húmedo, y sin nada que hacer.

— ¿Esperabas quedarte toda la noche? —preguntó Ekubo que se había echado a reír, aunque bastó con ver la miserable expresión que tenía Reigen en ese momento para que se callara.

—Eres un estúpido, Reigen. Vete a casa.

Pero Reigen no quería irse a casa todavía. Y no le costó mucho dar con algún otro lugar abierto dónde pudiera conseguir alcohol y compañía para toda la noche.

Toda la noche.

Casi había amanecido cuando Reigen cruzó la puerta de su departamento, sintiéndose satisfecho y eufórico, ansiando repetir una noche como esa pronto.

Todavía le bullía dentro del cuerpo el calor de todo lo que había hecho y no sentía casi el frío de su pequeño departamento sin calefacción.

Se metió al baño a darse una ducha. El agua caliente le escaldó los rasguños en la espalda y las mordidas en la carne de los muslos, pero resultaba ser una sensación muy agradable, un dolor delicioso que volvió a erizarle la piel.

Ekubo le miraba los rasguños de la espalda a través del espejo hasta que el cristal se empañó por el vapor del agua, luego dejó a Reigen solo en el baño y fue a esperarlo al sofá, pasando la mirada ociosa sobre todo lo que veía en aquel reducido espacio, una sola habitación en dónde Reigen había acomodado un escritorio, un armario, una mesita sobre la que había un par de vasos limpios y una botella de sake casi vacía, una cama en una esquina, algunas macetas apretujadas contra la ventana y un pequeño estante con fotografías en las que, excepto por un Reigen algo más joven, no reconocía a nadie. Reigen no se había reunido con ninguna de aquellas personas en el tiempo que llevaba siguiéndolo, a pesar de parecer ser lo suficientemente importantes como para tener sus fotografías en el estante sobre su cama.

—Deberías visitar a tu familia alguna vez. O al menos llamarles. Mientras aún puedas. —le dijo Ekubo en voz alta aunque el otro no pudiera escucharlo.

Reigen salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en vapor y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Tomó uno de los vasos sobre la mesita y vertió en él lo que quedaba de sake, luego fue a sentarse en el sofá, sin tener la menor idea de que había alguien sentado a su lado, observando todo lo que hacía.

Le dio un trago a la bebida y suspiró pesadamente, tallándose los párpados con los dedos. El baño parecía haber enjuagado la euforia y volvía a sentirse como lo había hecho en el portal del edificio del mesero; frío, cansado, vacío.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar el trago antes de quedarse dormido con una expresión de intranquilidad en el rostro.

Ekubo le quitó el vaso de la mano y se bebió lo que quedaba del alcohol, luego puso el vaso a un lado, se levantó para correr las mantas de la cama y volvió por Reigen, cargándolo para acostarlo y arroparlo. Después de dejarlo bien cubierto, con sumo cuidado metió una mano bajo las cobijas y jaló la toalla de Reigen para ir a colgarla en el baño pues estaba húmeda. Habría sido una pena dejar que Reigen pasara aquellos últimos días resfriado por dormir con ella.

Aun así Reigen no se sintió bien los días siguiente. La insatisfactoria rutina le pesaba. El trabajo era mucho y lo mantuvo anclado en el escritorio el resto de la semana, con sólo los borrosos recuerdos de aquella noche divertida para animarlo.

No podría repetirlo pronto, su siguiente día libre era el domingo y ya tenía planes para ese día, como Serizawa se encargó de recordarle más de una vez con bastante ilusión. No había forma en que Reigen pudiera cancelarle.

— ¿Quieres que pase por ti a tu casa? Mañana a las seis ¿Verdad? —preguntó Serizawa el sábado en la noche cuando Reigen iba hacia el elevador.

—A mi casa no. —Reigen se frotó el mentón con expresión pensativa. —Umh, mejor te veo en ese bar Broccoli ¿Sabes cuál?

— ¿El que tiene un brócoli de neón sobre la puerta?

—Ese. A las seis. —Reigen sonrió y le palmeó la espalda—Hasta mañana. —luego entró al elevador y volvió a despedirse haciendo un gesto con la mano hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Aunque tuviera un compromiso al día siguiente era hasta la tarde, así que se le ocurrió que podía ir a tomarse algo esa noche y dormir hasta el medio día.

—No pasa nada si tomo uno ¿Verdad? —murmuró para sí mismo mientras cruzaba la puerta del bar.

—Pasa que si te tomas uno le seguirán otros cinco. —gruñó Ekubo. Reigen se detuvo y miró alrededor.

—Aunque hay algo que he querido hacer desde ayer, debería hacerlo de una vez. —Continuó Reigen, susurrando —Ah, ahí. —vio la entrada al baño del local y esperó a que no hubiera nadie más dentro para encerrarse en uno de los cubículos y sacar el teléfono celular. Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, marcó un número y esperó.

Y los segundos que tuvo que esperar bastaron para ponerle nervioso. Se tamborileó ansiosamente en la pierna con los dedos y cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea irguió la espalda para sentarse derecho y muy tenso.

—Es un poco tarde para llamar ¿No crees? No llamas en meses y cuando lo haces es a horas inadecuadas ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás trabajando muy duro ¿No es así?

Reigen pasó del nerviosismo expectante a sentirse agobiado en un segundo. Suspiró con cansancio y sonrió débilmente.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora. Recién salí de la oficina. Estoy bien ¿Cómo están ustedes?

— ¿Cómo crees? ¡Preocupados por ti!

—Lo siento.

—Estamos encantados de tener un hijo que trabaja tanto ¿Van a ascenderte pronto? Al hijo mayor de la vecina lo ascendieron a la mesa directiva de su empresa. Estoy segura de que no trabaja tanto como tú. Asegúrate de que te den un aumento pronto. Queremos estar orgullosos de ti.

—Sí.

— ¿Ya tienes novia?

—No.

— ¡Pues date prisa! Hace tiempo que estás en edad de casarte y formar una familia. No puedes vivir solo siempre, procura avanzar en la vida.

—Sí. Tengo que irme, debo tomar el tren…

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Ya cenaste algo? Procura comer bien. ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

—Pronto.

—Siempre dices eso y nunca vienes. Te prepararé algo bueno para comer así que ven ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, mamá. — colgó y se frotó las sienes. Tardó unos minutos para que el cuerpo se le relajara de nuevo.

—Tal vez no fue buena idea. —se levantó alisándose la ropa con las manos, luego salió hacia el lavamanos.

— ¿Mama? —Ekubo se había quedado fuera del cubículo, tratando de escuchar la conversación aunque la mujer hablaba tan de prisa que apenas había alcanzado a entender algunas palabras.

La noche anterior le había sugerido a Reigen que hablara con su familia y le había tomado por sorpresa que realmente lo hiciera.

—No puedes escucharme ¿Verdad, Reigen? — preguntó sólo para asegurarse. Y Reigen no respondió, porque por supuesto no le escuchaba.

—Bueno, no es extraño que alguien que va a morir pronto sienta la necesidad de contactar a sus seres queridos. Aunque no fue una conversación memorable.

Reigen se mojó el rostro, miró a su reflejo, se acomodó el cabello y sonrió. Aunque la sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato porque pesaba. Aunque el peso realmente lo sentía en el pecho.

Era siempre igual cuando llamaba a casa. Sus padres lo querían, desde luego, pero sus expectativas eran siempre más de lo que Reigen se sentía capaz de lograr.

Había aceptado aquel trabajo aburrido para darles gusto a ellos, pero siempre parecían querer más y Reigen terminaba agotado luego de hablar con ellos aunque fuera solo unos minutos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había tenido el repentino impulso de llamarlos. Pero al menos podía quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que se encontraban bien como siempre.

Luego de aquella llamada tenía ganas de pedir en el bar algo fuerte y en grandes cantidades. Whisky, probablemente, de ese tan costoso que nunca se atrevía a probar, pero esa noche tenía ganas de beber como si no hubiera mañana.

Le pidió al de la barra que dejara la botella, y Reigen logró ahogar en alcohol y humo de tabaco el peso en su pecho.

Luego de un rato le costaba caminar y hablar coherentemente, aunque eso no lo detuvo de ir a hablar con algún tipo al fondo del local. A pesar de la poca luz y el humo, Ekubo alcanzó a ver que el tipo se inclinaba para besar a Reigen.

—Vaya que eres rápido…—gruñó y le dio un trago al vaso que Reigen había abandonado sobre la barra.

Luego un alboroto lo hizo voltear de nuevo y vio al mismo tipo gritando y levantando el puño en el aire, listo para asestarle un golpe en la cara a Reigen.

Ekubo no lo pensó, en un instante ya estaba deteniendo el brazo del hombre.

—Ni se te ocurra. — le soltó en tono de advertencia y el sujeto se jaló hacia atrás para liberarse de él.

—¡Ese ebrio idiota me lanzó sal a los ojos! —chilló y debía ser verdad pues se le notaban los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos.

—Así lo pensarás mejor la próxima vez que intentes besar a alguien que ha bebido demasiado como para saber qué hace. Y tú…— Ekubo se giró y encontró a Reigen en el suelo.

—Ah, eres el colmo. Ven. — lo ayudó a levantarse y lo sacó a la calle. Le dejó sentado en el borde de la acera.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Reigen respondió con un gruñido. Luego apoyó las manos en el suelo, se inclinó y empezó a vomitar.

—Eso… mejor sácalo todo.

Esperó a que terminara y le pasó un pañuelo.

—¿Mejor?

Reigen asintió, con el rostro pálido, con un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por los labios, y los ojos vidriosos.

—Hora de que te vayas a casa.

El ebrio levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor con expresión de estar perdido.

—¿En dónde dejé el auto?

—Tú no tienes auto. A ver, ven. Sube. —Ekubo se acomodó a su lado, en cuclillas y se palmeó la espalda.

Reigen lo miró tratando de entender lo que decía, muy lentamente lo comprendió y con movimientos torpes se acomodó contra su espalda, poniéndole los brazos al rededor del cuello. Ekubo le sujeto de las piernas y se levantó. Se sabía de memoria el camino de regreso al departamento, así que no tuvo que pedirle indicaciones de por dónde ir. De todas formas seguramente no habría podido decirle cual era el camino en el estado en que estaba.

—¿Por qué demonios le echaste sal? —le preguntó mientras cruzaba la calle.

—Uhmssm me …salt…splash…

—Claro.

Para cuando llegaron Reigen ya estaba dormido, así que tuvo que despertarlo para poder abrir la puerta. Movió el hombro sobre el que había acomodado la cabeza para que despertara.

— ¡Hey! Despierta, dame la llave.

Reigen se movió perezosamente, frotando el rostro contra la tela de su traje, soltó algo ininteligible y luego con mucha lentitud rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y le pasó la llave.

Pero al ponerla dentro de la cerradura no giraba.

—Oye, te equivocaste de llave. —gruñó, moviendo el hombro con más fuerza porque Reigen había vuelto a dormirse.

— ¡Qué te despiertes! ¡La llave no abre!

—¿Eh?... A ver déjame verla—abrió con dificultad los párpados que le pesaban, estiró la mano para tomar la llave y estuvo un rato contemplándola. —Si es… es la del llavero de Caped Baldy. —respondió arrastrando las palabras con cansancio.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué demonios es un Caped Baldy? —Ekubo volvió a tomar la llave y la acercó a su rostro para ver el llavero que era un muñequito calvo en traje de súper héroe.

—La cerradura tiene maña. —volvió a hablar Reigen. —Tienes que empujar más hacia la derecha, con fuerza… así no.

—¡Agh! Pues hazlo tú entonces— lo bajó de su espalda y lo puso frente a la puerta con la llave en la mano. A Reigen le tomó varios intentos meter la llave en la cerradura y cuando por fin lo logró le dio todos los empujoncitos hacia la derecha necesarios para que la cerradura cediera y se abriera la puerta.

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso al interior Reigen se giró con la cara muy pálida, y luego se dobló hacia el piso para volver a vomitar, justo sobre los zapatos de Ekubo.

—Lo siento.

—…Egh.

—No pude aguantar.

Ekubo todavía con cara de asco dio un paso hacia el recibidor.

— ¡Los zapatos! —gritó Reigen al verlo pisar en el interior, jalándole de la pernera del pantalón —No pises con ellos… Tienen… vómito.

— ¡Qué sí! ¡Ya lo sé! Y si están llenos de vómito es por ti.

Se descalzó rápido y cargando a Reigen en brazos se lo llevó al baño.

—Límpiate. Iré a encargarme de lo que dejaste en la puerta.

Cuando volvió unos minutos después encontró a Reigen sentado sobre la taza del baño, dormido y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Ahí no es para dormir. —lo hizo levantarse y enjuagarse la boca. Luego le sacó una pijama limpia del armario y tuvo que ayudarlo a desvestirse y ponérsela porque Reigen no paraba de distraerse.

—Concéntrate. Entre más rápido te vistas más rápido podrás dormir.

—Mhh…es temprano.

Dejó que Reigen descifrara solo cómo meter el brazo que le faltaba en la manga mientras él le preparaba la cama.

—Listo. —palmeó la almohada —Acuéstate.

Reigen se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos extendidos hacia él, sin que Ekubo se diera cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones hasta que sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia por que Reigen lo había jalado para tratar de besarlo.

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué haces!? —le espetó, jalándose hacia atrás para retirarse.

Reigen parpadeó, sorprendido y confundido por la pregunta. Se quedó en silencio como pensando la respuesta, aunque Ekubo dudaba de que sus neuronas fueran capaces de razonar nada con tanto alcohol corriéndole dentro.

—Estás aquí. —murmuró con cara de haberse esforzado mucho para llegar a esa conclusión.

—Sí, pero no para eso. Acuéstate. —logró que se quedara quieto y lo cobijó. Entonces Reigen le puso una mano en un hombro, tratando de jalarlo hacia él de nuevo.

—¡Para ya! — Ekubo le puso una mano sobre la boca para tapársela. —Hoy no. Mañana.

Reigen balbuceó algo contra su palma.

—Mañana. Te lo prometo. —repitió y lo soltó. Reigen se le quedó mirando unos instantes hasta que los párpados, demasiado pesados por el cansancio, se le cerraron.

Ekubo apagó la luz y fue a sentarse en el sofá, contemplando a Reigen que estaba ya profundamente dormido.

Sintió pena por él, no porque fuera a morir, pues eso le sucedería irremediablemente, tarde o temprano, igual que a todos. Pero le daba lástima que fuera a pasar perdido de borracho su última noche en el mundo. Le daba lástima que Reigen se sintiera tan infeliz con su vida que sólo pudiera soportarla bebiendo tanto, y que a pesar de sus salidas y conquistas de una noche, estuviera tan solo.

—No es que no vayan a extrañarte. —murmuró Ekubo. —Seguro tus padres estarán tristes. Y ese tipo… Serizawa. No eres un mal tipo, no importa cuánto intentes convencerte de lo contrario.

…

Por la cantidad de luz que le estaba dando en la cara, Reigen calculó que debía ser más de la una de la tarde. Tuvo que meter la cabeza bajo las mantas para poder escapar de tanta luz que le hacía doler los ojos y pulsar las sienes.

Se quedó tendido un rato más hasta que la sequedad de la boca producida por la resaca le pareció insoportable y tuvo que levantarse a tomar agua.

Mientras se empinaba el vaso miró alrededor ¿No había llevado a alguien la noche anterior? No parecía haber evidencia de que por ahí hubiera pasado otra persona a parte de él, así que supuso que lo había soñado.

Ekubo estaba ahí, desde luego, mirando entretenido como vaciaba la jarra de agua. La noche anterior había hecho una excepción, volviéndose visible a los ojos humanos antes de tiempo para evitar que le dieran una paliza y para poder llevarlo hasta el departamento, pero ahora que Reigen estaba consciente había vuelto a ser invisible.

Sin embargo sabía que era posible que Reigen pudiera sentir levemente su presencia en ese punto, y lo percibiría con más nitidez a lo largo del día hasta que llegara el momento inevitable de presentarse ante él.

Reigen se tomó un par de aspirinas, un antiácido y se sirvió una tostada sola para desayunar. Pasó algunas horas frente a la computadora, enviando cadenas de e mail y mirando videos. Luego hizo un poco de limpieza y regó sus plantas.

Eran casi las cinco cuando se metió a bañar, y luego tardó tanto en elegir que ropa ponerse que casi se le hizo tarde.

Logró llegar a tiempo, apenas, aunque como suponía, Serizawa ya estaba en el bar, esperándolo en una mesa junto a la ventana.

Al acercarse a él Reigen se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que lo veía sin el traje de la oficina. La ropa informal le sentaba bien.

—¡Reigen! — el rostro de Serizawa se había iluminado al verlo y se levantó para recibirlo. Reigen le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que volviera a sentarse. No era necesario que lo tratara con tanta ceremonia, pero Serizawa incluso le recorrió la silla para que tomara asiento. Y Reigen se sentó, sintiéndose sobrecogido por sus atenciones.

Suspiró al pensar que Serizawa debía estarse tomando muy enserio aquella salida.

—Te ves bien.

—Tú también. —respondió Serizawa azorado, todavía sin sentarse —¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Una cerveza está bien, ¡ah!, pero…— iba a decirle que no tenía que ir a traérsela él mismo, pero Serizawa fue directo a la barra y volvió con dos cervezas, y puso una frente a Reigen.

—Gracias. Lo siento mucho si te hice esperar, me entretuve haciendo la limpieza.

— ¡Llegaste a tiempo! —dijo Serizawa, con una enorme sonrisa bonachona que Reigen encontró encantadora y para disimular terminó por desviar la mirada hacia la pared unos momentos mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza.

—Más bien es que yo llegué demasiado temprano. —continuó Seriwaza —Estaba algo nervioso.

Reigen lo miró de soslayo y sonrió con expresión ladina.

—¿Nervioso?

Serizawa pareció darse cuenta de pronto de lo que había dicho. Con un pequeño respingo movió ambas manos en el aire como negando.

—No me refería a nervioso por... ti. Es que no acostumbro a venir a lugares así. No me siento cómodo en medio de grandes multitudes. — se apresuró a explicar. Luego se frotó la nuca con una mano pensando que tampoco debía haber dicho eso. No quería que Reigen pensara que era huraño y poco sociable.

Pero por la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Reigen en ese momento, supuso que no le había molestado lo que había dicho.

—¿De verdad? Te ves tan tranquilo todo el tiempo.

—Ah… sí. En la oficina puedo mantenerme concentrado y no me afecta.

—Bueno, en ese caso bastará con que te concentres en mí. —dijo Reigen con un repentino tono sugerente mientras recargaba el rostro contra la mano, aunque cambio su actitud de pronto al pensar que no debía ir por ese camino. Debía ser que se había relajado con la cerveza y se había puesto a coquetear sin proponérselo. Pero no debía hacerlo más.

Especialmente no al ver la expresión de Serizawa, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—Lo siento, habría escogido un sitio menos concurrido si lo hubiera sabido. —dijo después con actitud más discreta.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Estoy bien!

—Podemos ir a otro lugar.

— ¡No te preocupes! Estoy cómodo ahora mismo.

—Umh. — Reigen se tomó el resto de la cerveza de un trago y se levantó. —Vamos, busquemos un lugar más privado.

Serizawa lo miró con desconcierto pero hizo lo mismo que él con la cerveza y luego lo siguió.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida la mirada de Reigen se vio momentáneamente atraída por la figura de alguien sentado en la barra.

Aunque no podía ver su rostro con la escasa iluminación, tuvo la sensación de que aquel hombre joven con gafas y cabello oscuro prolijamente peinado, lo estaba mirando a él, y esa idea le hizo arder el pecho con la emoción que le despertaban las conquistas casuales.

Era una pena que esa tarde no estuviera libre.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber Serizawa mientras lo seguía, completamente ajeno al hombre en la barra y a sus intenciones con Reigen.

—Aquí al lado ¿Qué tal eres para cantar?

— ¿Eh?

Reigen lo guió hacia la puerta del edificio contiguo por unas escaleras blancas y estrechas hasta el primer piso.

—Aquí. —dijo Reigen, tratando de disimular el hecho de que subir las escaleras lo habían dejado sin aliento, aunque de todas formas Serizawa ya había notado como se doblaba ligeramente para resoplar.

Y había pensado en comentar algo sobre el daño que causaba fumar en exceso, pero al final se quedó callado pues no quería molestar a Reigen. Mejor fijó su atención en el letrero brillante que anunciaba un karaoke.

—Ah, Reigen…— comenzó a decir, pero Reigen, que percibió en su voz las ganas de oponer resistencia le tomó de la mano y lo llevó adentró.

Era uno de esos lugares para karaoke con muchas pequeñas salitas privadas en dónde la gente podía cantar a gusto en la cómoda privacidad que las habitaciones a prueba de ruido ofrecían.

Una edecán se les acercó de inmediato para darles la bienvenida y guiarlos hacia una salita vacía. Mientras los llevaba por el pasillo se alcanzaban a ver por el cristal de algunas de las puertas a una variedad de gente en pequeñas fiestas privadas de karaoke.

Reigen notó lo aprensión en el rostro de Serizawa.

—No se escucha nada fuera de la sala ¿No es así? —Reigen dirigió su pregunta a la edecán, pero miró a Serizawa.

—Así es. Totalmente a prueba de ruido. Esta es la suya. —les abrió la puerta, indicándoles que pasaran. — ¿Desean ordenar algo?

Serizawa aún algo tenso sólo pidió una cerveza, pero Reigen le dio a la chica instrucciones de llevarles también sake y varios platos de bocadillos y aperitivos.

Ella se marchó a traer su orden y Reigen se ocupó de correr la cortina de la puerta de cristal para tener toda a privacidad posible. Luego se sentó con el control remoto en las manos para empezar a busca en el monitor de la pared una canción que pudiera cantar.

—¿No te gusta aquí? —le preguntó a Serizawa que se había sentado en el rincón. —Como son cabinas privadas creí que estarías más cómo sin toda la gente alrededor.

—Ah… sí. Sí, me gusta. —Serizawa se sintió avergonzado de que Reigen se mostrara tan preocupado por su comodidad, aunque sabía que Reigen era siempre muy considerado con los demás—Es que no soy muy bueno para el karaoke.

— ¿De verdad? — Reigen seguía mirando a la pantalla, pero hizo una pausa para tratar de acordarse de si alguna vez lo había escuchado cantar en alguna de las fiestas de la oficina.

—Bueno, no importa si no cantas como un profesional en tanto te diviertas. Pero si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré, aunque tendrás que aguantar escucharme a mí.

Escogió por fin una canción y se giró para sonreírle a Serizawa. Luego se levantó, moviendo los pies y las manos al ritmo de la música rápida y alegre. Tomó uno de los micrófonos que les habían dejado disponibles y empezó a cantar sin siquiera tener que mirar a la pantalla para seguir la letra.

Aunque Serizawa seguía preocupado por que no se consideraba una compañía adecuada para el karaoke, se estaba animando y había ya empezado a sonreír, divertido por los movimientos exagerados de Reigen, y completamente fascinado por la seguridad con que lo hacía.

Le gustaba eso de Reigen. Tenía una personalidad que desbordaba confianza y una naturalidad impetuosa para desenvolverse.

A Reigen no parecía que le costara tomar decisiones, a diferencia de él a quien le había tomado casi dos años decidirse a invitarlo a salir. Casi dos años, que era el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Serizawa se había quedado prendado de lo atractivo que era desde que le habían asignado el escritorio junto al suyo.

Luego de presentarse con él, Reigen se había pasado las siguientes semana ayudándolo a acoplarse al trabajo, respondiéndole cada duda, y comprándole café del lugar de enfrente luego de acararle que el café de la oficina era como una maldición líquida.

Reigen no tenía que hacer nada de eso por él, no tenía que ser tan simpático, afable y considerado. Pero así era, simplemente. Y Serizawa estaba asombrado por su personalidad y su presencia, y estaba además muy feliz de tenerlo como compañero de trabajo. Tanto que había rechazado que lo transfirieran a otro departamento y con ello había rechazado también un aumento a su salario.

Para él nada valía tanto como lo amenas que resultaban las horas en la oficina al lado de Reigen.

Le gustaba Reigen. Y hacía mucho tiempo que fantaseaba con hablarle de sus sentimientos por él. Sin embargo aunque había conseguido atreverse a pedirle una cita, veía todavía muy lejos el tener suficiente valor como para confesarse.

Aun así en aquellos momentos, mientras Reigen destellaba bajo las luces de neón que iluminaban la pequeña salita, el corazón de Serizawa vibraba en su pecho como si deseara escaparse y ofrecerse a los pies de Reigen.

Su cara enrojeció cuando Reigen se acercó bailando hacia él para ponerle cerca de la boca el micrófono durante el intervalo del coro de la canción.

—Vamos, todo mundo se sabe esta parte. —dijo Reigen. Serizawa abrió la boca y un débil sonido salió de su garganta.

—¡Yeaah! —cantó Reigen.

—Yeah. —repitió Serizawa un poco más alto.

—¡Yeaah!

—¡Yeeah! —se atrevió por fin a cantar directo en el micrófono aunque justo en ese momento entraba la edecán con la comida y las bebidas, así que un tanto avergonzado, Serizawa volvió a quedarse callado y quieto en su rincón, aunque se sintió mejor cuando Reigen le dedicó una mirada de complicidad mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica volvió a irse enseguida y Reigen le pasó a Serizawa la cerveza que había pedido y un plato de calamar salado.

—Toma fuerzas ¿Estás listo para cantar los coros de la siguiente?

Serizawa dudó unos instantes, pero casi en seguida asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de un par de canciones más, Reigen logró que Serizawa se levantara y se moviera un poco. Parecía haber escogido una canción que de verdad le gustaba porque Serizawa incluso tomó otro micrófono y empezó a cantar con bastante emoción.

— ¡Tienes buena voz! Y tú que querías mantenerla en secreto. ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te descubra un caza talentos? —le soltó Reigen divertido cuando terminaron, pasándole a Serizawa el control para que escogiera una canción. —Pon una que te guste mucho.

— ¿Te parece que tengo buena voz?

—¡Pues si! Así que ¿Qué te parece si la próxima canción la cantas tú y yo te veo?

Reigen se sentó y empezó a aplaudirle. Su rostro también se había enrojecido pero debía ser a causa del alcohol.

Serizawa en cambio no tenía la suerte de haber bebido lo suficiente como para ponerse a cantar solo sin sentir que lo frenaba su timidez. Por otro lado tampoco se sentía capaz de decirle que no a Reigen que lo miraba con tanto entusiasmo en ese momento, así que dándole otro trago a la cerveza se armó de valor, empuñó el micrófono y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música con los pies, preparándose para cantar desde el corazón.

Cohibido al principio, pero tomando confianza mientras avanzaba su voz suave y bien entonada sobre la melodía y sobre la letra que expresaba más o menos varias de las cosas que le habría gustado confesar esa noche.

Reigen lo animaba, le daba un trago a la cerveza, y seguía aplaudiéndole. Hasta que la mirada de Serizawa, vacilante unos momentos antes, se volvió repentinamente intensa mientras se fijaba en él al tiempo que la canción llegaba a su clímax.

Entonces Reigen empezó a poner atención a la letra de la canción y se sintió un poco incómodo, pues era una canción de amor. Aunque desde luego, no era seguro que hubiera escogido esa canción por él ¿No?

Por si acaso Reigen evitó mirarlo a la cara el tiempo que duró el resto de la canción y se dedicó a llenarse de frituras y alcohol.

En algún momento tanto alcohol empezó a mal aconsejarlo.

¿Y qué de malo tenía que aquella canción fuera para él y que aquello fuera una cita real? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser si le daba a Serizawa una buena noche de lo que quería? Una noche de lo que Reigen quería también.

No podía ser tan malo. Excepto que si lo sería cuando Serizawa lo viera realmente como él era. Entonces dejaría de gustarle.

Sentiría asco, probablemente.

Y Reigen podía soportar que los desconocidos a los que no volvería a ver jamás le tuvieran asco una vez que obtenían de él lo que querían. Pero a Serizawa tenía que verlo a diario. No podría huir de él ni de lo que pensara o sintiera a la mañana siguiente.

Por eso Reigen se resistía a caer en esa tentación.

De pronto sintió que la necesidad por un cigarrillo se le clavaba como garras en las entrañas, así que en cuanto Serizawa terminó su canción, Reigen se levantó aplaudiendo, caminó hacia la puerta y le dijo que tenía que ir al baño.

En realidad bajó las escaleras y salió a la acera a fumar.

— ¿Tienes fuego?

Reigen se giró y se encontró con el hombre de antojos con el que había cruzado miradas en el bar.

En cuanto lo vio sintió que algo le saltaba entre el pecho y el estómago y la adrenalina comenzó a correrle por el cuerpo.

—Seguro. —estiró la mano hacia él con la llama del encendedor oscilando para que el extraño prendiera su cigarro.

Bajo las luces de una farola cercana pudo ver mejor su cara.

Era joven pero de expresión sobria, y tenía una cicatriz alargada en la mejilla izquierda que a pesar de que era muy visible, no le restaba atractivo a su rostro.

—Gracias. — dijo con voz sedosa, dejando escapar el humo entre sus labios. —Me llamo Sakurai. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

…

—¿Quién demonios le llama Club Broccoli a un bar? —murmuró Ekubo mirando el brócoli de neón que parpadeaba sobre la entrada del local.

A través de una de las ventanas veía el interior del bar.

Prefería observar de lejos que tener que aguantar a Serizawa mirar a Reigen con aquellos ojos llenos de triste y patético anhelo sin esperanza.

—Si tanto te gusta díselo de una vez que no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Ya había aguantado suficiente de eso durante las largas horas en que había estado atrapado con ellos en la oficina. Y esa tarde en especial no estaba de humor para soportar ver a Serizawa ser un indeciso. Y un idiota, igual que Reigen. A lo mejor les habría ido bien siendo idiotas juntos.

Pero ya no había tiempo. Ekubo miró su reloj de bolsillo y la manecilla delgada y larga casi alcanzaba a la que tenía el nombre de Reigen grabado.

Chascó la lengua y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Reigen estaba sonriendo.

Quizá si estaba pasándosela bien de verdad se quedaría ahí con Serizawa, a salvo.

Desde luego eso era imposible, pero Ekubo se encontró de pronto deseando intensamente que pudiera ser así.

De pronto los vio levantarse. Se pegó más al cristal para seguirlos con la mirada hasta la salida.

—¿A dónde van? Se supone que vas a encontrarte con ese otro sujeto aquí. —se quejó cuando Reigen pasó junto a él y entró al edificio de al lado seguido por Serizawa, así que fue con ellos.

Esta vez los acompañó hasta la pequeña salita privada en el local de karaoke, sintiéndose auténticamente curioso.

No se decepcionó. Se divirtió mucho viendo el ridículo que hacía Reigen, y también a él le pareció que Serizawa tenía buena voz, aunque cuando empezó con aquella canción de amor que claramente estaba dedicando a Reigen no pudo más que sentir lástima por él.

—Deja de ser tan patético y díselo directamente.—soltó mientras Serizawa cantaba.

Reigen había apartado la mirada y Ekubo aprovechó para darle un trago a la botella de sake.

Y luego Reigen se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño, aunque Ekubo veía su mentira.

—Ahí va. — resopló con cierta resignación cuando lo vio salir, y Serizawa se quedó mirando a la puerta, confundido. —Ya puedes sentarte, perdiste tu oportunidad. — le dijo Ekubo, pasando junto a él y tocando por accidente el micrófono que tenía en una mano, provocando un agudo sonido de estática que sobresaltó a Serizawa.

Cuando Ekubo salió a la acera aquel tipo con anteojos ya estaba ahí.

Supo de inmediato quien era. La última cita de Reigen.

—A mi departamento. —le dijo Reigen a aquel tipo. — ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos? Tengo algo que hacer.

Reigen subió otra vez y Ekubo se quedó observando a aquel sujeto. Le bastaba con estar cerca para sentir a la muerte en él.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Búscate otro. —gruñó Ekubo aunque Sakurai tampoco podía escucharlo. —Hay mucho de dónde escoger. ¿Por qué quieres a ese perdedor?

Ekubo miró hacia la puerta deseando que Reigen no saliera, que el tonto de Serizawa lo convenciera de quedarse con él.

Pero el destino de Reigen estaba marcado en su reloj. _Tic tac_ y su vida se extinguiría.

Serizawa, aún dentro de la salita de karaoke, había vuelto a sentarse luego de escoger una canción cualquiera. Ya no cantaba y tenía la cerveza en la mano, aunque tampoco bebía. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era tratar de tranquilizar a su corazón agitado por la repentina ausencia de Reigen. La había estado pasando muy bien con él. Y ahora sus sentimientos, más vivos que nunca en su pecho le causaban dolor.

Se sobresaltó cuando Reigen volvió a entrar de pronto, tan repentinamente que Serizawa se sintió expuesto, como si sus pensamientos fueran algo tangible que el otro pudiera ver si no se esforzaba en reprimirlos.

—Reigen…

—Ah ¿Te pasa algo? — le preguntó tras verlo dar un respingo.

—No, no. Umh…

—Oye, Serizawa, lo siento pero tengo que irme ahora.

—¿Uh?

—Me divertí mucho hoy, hay que repetirlo ¿De acuerdo?

—Ah… sí.

—Bueno, la cuenta ya está pagada, quédate cuanto quieras y termínate el sake y la comida. —dijo, y con una última sonrisa Reigen volvió a salir.

Serizawa se quedó otra vez mirando hacia la puerta, aturdido por lo repentinamente que había terminado la noche. No tenía ganas de acabarse el alcohol ni la comida. Ni de estar ahí. Había una sola cosa que quería hacer y parecía haber encontrado el valor para llevarlo a cabo justo en el momento en que había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sintió que se le había abierto un hueco en el estómago.

"¡Alcánzalo!" gritó algo dentro de él. "¡Díselo! ¡Hoy no dejes que se vaya sin que lo sepa!"

Con aquella urgencia recorriéndole el cuerpo pasó de estar completamente inmóvil a correr por el pasillo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Bajó las escaleras también corriendo sin preocuparse de si se caía.

Sólo necesitaba encontrar a Reigen. Sólo hablar con él un poco más.

Pero cuando salió Reigen ya no estaba.

…

Reigen llevó al extraño hasta su departamento.

—Pasa. —dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándola así para que Sakurai entrara.

Mientras se quitaba el saco se acordó de que no le quedaba nada que ofrecerle de beber a su invitado.

— ¿Quieres agua? No tengo nada más, lo siento.

Sakurai arqueó una ceja, mirándolo como si el hecho de que le ofrecieran sólo agua fuera algo insólito.

—Estoy bien. A fin de cuentas no vine a beber.

—Ah…sí. — Reigen sonrió, ruborizándose, y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. Se deshizo de la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—Primero necesito usar el baño. —pidió Sakurai.

—Por ahí. —le hizo una indicación con la mano hacia la única otra puerta que había además de la de entrada.

Reigen aprovechó la ausencia de su invitado para revisarse el aliento, que como de costumbre en aquellas situaciones era de alcohol y tabaco. De todas formas no podía remediarlo, no tenía pastillas de menta y el enjuague bucal estaba en el baño.

—Bueno, no importa. —susurró, apagando la luz y dejando sólo encendida la lámpara que tenía sobre el buró. Luego se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarse el pantalón.

En el baño Sakurai acababa de poner la mano sobre la manija de la puerta para abrirla y volver a la habitación.

La manecilla delgada estaba a punto de alcanzar a la manecilla de Reigen en el reloj de Ekubo.

Ekubo se inclinó hacia Reigen.

—Vete, Reigen. —le susurró al oído. Reigen se llevó una mano a la oreja, había sentido una corriente de aire frío y la piel se le erizó casi dolorosamente.

—Es tu última oportunidad. Vete.

Reigen miró hacia la ventana y la encontró cerrada, así que no se explicaba aquel repentino frío que lo había puesto a temblar.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Sakurai que había vuelto del baño sin el saco y con las mangas de la camisa enrolladas hacia los antebrazos.

Llevaba además tirantes, lo cual Reigen encontraba por demás atractivo, aunque en ese momento la sensación de frío lo tenía tan incómodo que le costaba volver a sentirse excitado como unos minutos atrás.

—Ah… listo. —balbuceó, terminando de sacarse en pantalón.

—Perfecto. — Sakurai sonrió levemente, inclinándose para tomar del suelo la corbata de Reigen. La acercó a su rostro para aspirar el aroma de Reigen en ella.

Luego empezó a enredarla entre sus dedos mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Bueno, vamos a jugar. —deslizó la corbata con suavidad por sobre los párpados de Reigen, mientras apoyaba una rodilla sobre el colchón, separándole los muslos. Lentamente lo empujó hasta hacerlo acostarse.

Reigen volvió a temblar, pero esta vez de deseo.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Reigen ahogó un gemido y asintió, relamiéndose los labios.

La corbata siguió acariciándole delicadamente la piel del rostro, lento, hasta quedar alrededor de su cuello. Sakurai la dejó ahí y continuó recorriéndolo con las manos, terminando de abrirle la camisa de un jalón, luego le levantó la cadera con ambas manos y le sacó la ropa interior para después acomodarse entre sus piernas, pegando el bulto prominente en sus pantalones contra los glúteos de Reigen.

—¿Ya lo sentiste?

Reigen soltó otro gemido como respuesta.

—Bien.

Reigen sintió los dedos de Sakurai demasiado fríos enterrándose en la carne de sus glúteos, luego escuchó el sonido del cierre de su pantalón y en seguida tuvo aquella presión caliente empujando contra su trasero.

—¡O-oh! ¡Espera! —Sakurai volvió a alzar una ceja, extrañado, pero se detuvo.

—Usa lubricante. —Reigen estiró una mano tratando de alcanzar el cajón del buró, pero no llegaba hasta allá, así que al final Sakurai se incorporó y abrió el cajón para sacar una botella.

Un poco impaciente la abrió y se llenó los dedos luego le hundió entre las piernas a Reigen. Este cerró los ojos, esforzándose por relajar el cuerpo, a pesar de que los dedos de Sakurai se sentían aún más helados mojados de lubricante.

Cuando estuvo listo, volvió a agarrarlo por la cadera para acomodarlo y entrar en él, rápido y profundo.

 _Tic tac. Tic tac._

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no notó las intenciones que se reflejaban en la mirada de Sakurai cuando, mientras se movía contra él, volvía a sujetar la corbata que había acomodado alrededor de su cuello.

 _Tic… tac._

La corbata se fue apretando despacio sobre su piel, y al principio la presión resultó agradable para Reigen, casi deliciosa, en tanto iba cada vez más, muy lento y suave, restringiendo su respiración.

 _Tic…_

La falta de oxígeno lograba que percibiera las sensaciones más intensamente.

Soltó un gemido débil, envuelto en una euforia febril, y abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque sólo vio oscuridad mientras se llevaba las manos desesperadamente al cuello, intentando deshacerse de la corbata que estaba empezando a causarle dolor. Los pulmones estaban ardiéndole por la angustiosa necesidad de oxígenos.

Trató de hablar, de rogar porque le dejara respirar, pero de su boca sólo salían sonidos estrangulados cada vez más débiles.

De pronto en la oscuridad distinguió un rostro, pero no era el de Sakurai. Sin embargo le pareció conocido ¿En dónde había visto aquellos ojos oscuros e intensos? Le pareció que aquel rostro se veía molesto, tal vez incluso un poco triste. Decepcionado.

Quien fuera le puso las manos sobre las mejillas. Eran también manos frías, aunque no le desagradó el contacto. Y el hombre sonrió.

—El beso que te prometí puedo dártelo ahora. — le dijo y fue acercándose a su cara hasta detenerse a un par de centímetros. —Pero si lo hago morirás. ¿Quieres morirte, Reigen?

Reigen negó levemente con la cabeza pero se detuvo de inmediato. Se sentía extraordinariamente cansado y los párpados le pesaban. No se le ocurría en ese momento una sola razón por la que valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Morir en cambio de repente le pareció como un suave y largo descanso que le apetecía.

Que importaba todo lo demás si podía dormir para siempre y así no volver a sentirse mal.

Asintió enérgicamente. Claro que sí, prefería morir.

El otro tipo chascó la lengua.

Aún que pareciera molesto por la elección de Reigen continuó acercándose a su rostro.

Reigen cerró los ojos. Si así era como iba a morir le parecía bien. Al menos se iba a morir haciendo algo que le gustaba. Ya no tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a ese trabajo que detestaba, ni volvería cansado por las noches a ese pequeño departamento solitario.

Ya no le causaría problemas a nadie más. Su padres podrían dejar de estar preocupados de si conseguía una novia o un aumento, y Serizawa ya no iba a tener que soportarlo llenando su espacio de trabajo de humo de cigarro.

Sintió una punzada fría en el pecho al pensar en Serizawa. Lo había dejado solo en el karaoke. Eso había sido muy desconsiderado de su parte.

Esperaba que no estuviera triste por su culpa.

Ojalá pudiera verlo una vez más y disculparse.

A lo mejor podrían haber llegado a ser muy buenos amigos. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez podría haber sido incluso algo más.

Serizawa seguro que les habría caído bien a sus padres.

Pero ahora ya todo eso estaba muy lejos.

Todo lo que hubiera querido, todo lo que le gustaba y apreciaba, ahora todo se había quedado tan lejos.

Se iba a morir y sus plantas iban a secarse por que no habría nadie que las regara.

Que tristeza sintió por ellas y por sí mismo que en veintiocho años no había conseguido una sola cosa por la cual aferrarse a la vida.

En la próxima vida… si llegaba a tener otra oportunidad… si despertara al día siguiente y todo aquello fuera una pesadilla… lo haría todo mejor.

Sintió tensión en el pecho, como si a su corazón le hubieran dado un jalón, como si se le hubiera detenido.

¡Ah!

No.

¡Todavía no!

¡Aún no estaba listo!

¡No quería morirse!

Se dio cuenta de pronto.

Aún si no había nada por qué seguir viviendo no quería morir todavía.

Todavía podían mejorar las cosas. Todavía quería ver a sus padres. Y disculparse con Serizawa.

El pecho le dolía, pero Reigen no se dejó llevar. Volvió a abrir los ojos y los mantuvo así aunque todo seguía estando oscuro e intentó mover los brazos aunque el cuerpo le pesara cada vez más.

"No quiero morir" pensó.

—No… quiero… morir…— logró mover los labios aunque ya ningún sonido salía de ellos.

—Aún no…— y entonces como si le hubieran arrancado una venda de los ojos hubo luz otra vez. La luz roja y azul que entraba por su ventana desde los carteles luminosos del edificio de enfrente.

Reigen tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y luego se puso a toser sin control, con los ojos ardiéndole y llenos de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos al cuello para arrancarse la corbata.

Durante un momento se quedó ahí tumbado en la cama, absorto, percibiendo como recobraba las sensaciones del cuerpo. Y luego un instante después un grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para mirar alrededor.

Sakurai estaba en el suelo, y de pie junto a él estaba el hombre que le había dicho que moriría.

—Ah… estuviste aquí anoche. —dijo Reigen al acordarse al fin de en dónde había visto esa cara antes. Lo recordaba a pesar de lo borracho que se había puesto. —¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es él?... Intentó matarme. — se llevó las manos al cuello, pues cada palabra que pronunciaba le causaba dolor, y su voz sonaba ahogada y sin fuerza.

—Yo creo que vas a tener que ir a un hospital a que te revisen, por si acaso.

—A la policía…—comenzó a decir Reigen, pero la incomodidad en la garganta le hizo callar de nuevo.

— ¿A la policía? Este tipo está muerto ¿Quieres explicar cómo paso?

Reigen abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a mirar a Sakurai. Tembloroso por el shock de lo que había pasado, y sudando frío se levantó y se acercó a verlo. Sakurai tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en la pared, sin brillo en las pupilas.

— ¿Está muerto? ¿Seguro? —se agachó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro como si pretendiera despertarlo, pero al intentar moverlo percibió cierta rigidez, y al llamarlo Sakurai no respondió.

—Ah…—Reigen retiró la mano como si hubiera tocado alguna alimaña desagradable. —¡Está muerto!— miró a Ekubo y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de alarma mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo y luego al cadáver.

— ¡Tú lo mataste!

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Para salvarte! —respondió Ekubo, bastante ofendido por su tono acusador.

A Reigen le tomó unos momentos para razonar y darse cuenta de que en efecto, lo había salvado.

—¿Cómo supiste…? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Ekubo rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar al cadáver. No sabía si debía explicarle a Reigen la verdad de lo que había hecho.

Pero ¿Qué había hecho?

Miró al cadáver y supo que no se arrepentía. Le sorprendió no sentirse arrepentido.

Le sorprendió también caer en cuenta de cuanto había estado deseando que algo evitara que tuviera que cumplir con su trabajo de llevarse el alma de Reigen una vez que estuviera muerto. Y desear no hacer su trabajo no le había pasado nunca en toda la eternidad de su existencia, ni conocía a nadie que se hubiera negado a cumplirlo como él acababa de hacer.

Iba a afrontar graves consecuencias por interferir con los designios de la muerte.

Pero con la débil llama de vida de Reigen que oscilaba entre sus manos negándose a extinguirse al final, Ekubo había sentido más deseos de protegerla que de apagarla, y no dudó de que si alguien debía morir ahí en ese momento sería cualquiera menos Reigen.

—Eres un estúpido. —dijo en voz alta, aunque esta vez se lo decía a sí mismo.

Aunque Reigen creyó que el comentario era para él y compuso una mueca de cansada confusión. Luego volvió a agacharse a recoger algo que acababa de captar su atención, algo metálico parcialmente ocultó bajo uno de los brazos de Sakurai.

— ¿Un reloj? —lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos para observarlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba roto, como si lo hubiera aplastado con fuerza.

—Eso es mío. —Ekubo se lo arrebató y se lo metió al bolsillo. —Vístete, vamos al hospital.

—Ah…— sólo entonces se dio cuenta Reigen de que estaba desnudo, salvo por los calcetines que aún llevaba puestos. Disimulando el repentino pudor que sintió se giró para ponerse los pantalones.

—¿Y Sakurai? ¿Qué vamos a decirle a la policía?

—No vamos a decirles nada. Ya me encargo yo de él más tarde.

…

Un rato después el dolor que sentía Reigen en el cuello se volvió intolerable.

El daño no había sido grave como para estar hospitalizado, pero le hicieron usar collarín, tomar analgésicos y tendría que tomarse una semana de incapacidad para descansar, cosa que no le molestó, aunque dudaba que una semana de descanso bastara para aliviar el agotamiento emocional que sentía.

Mientras lo revisaban en el hospital había caído en un embotamiento mental y todo lo ocurrido le parecía lejano e irreal.

El hombre, ese tipo alto que lo había salvado no había respondido sus preguntas, así que quería salir rápido del consultorio para volver a la sala de espera con él e interrogarlo de nuevo.

Pero cuando volvió a la sala de espera, adolorido y más cansado que nunca, el hombre ya no estaba ahí.

Regresó a casa en taxi, y tuvo tiempo para empezar a preocuparse del cadáver tirado en su piso.

El tipo aquel había dicho que se encargaría, pero por lo visto se había dado a la fuga a la primera oportunidad, y ahora Reigen tendría que lidiar con el muerto él solo. A lo mejor no era tarde para llamar a la policía, les explicaría todo y le creerían ¿No?

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que se apretaba entre más se acercaban a su edificio. No tenía ganas de llegar, pero tampoco tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir así como estaba.

Sin embargo al entrar al departamento no había ningún cadáver ahí. Revisó también en el baño y en el guardarropa. Ni un solo muerto. Ni la menor señal de que Sakurai hubiera estado en aquel lugar.

Reigen sintió que un peso enorme se le caía de los hombros y el alivio hizo que los ojos se le pusieran húmedos.

Trató de contener las lágrimas, pero la barrera con la que había estado conteniendo todas las emociones de la noche anterior se había roto finalmente. Se inundaba por dentro de sentimientos que se desbordaban por sus ojos en forma de gruesas lágrimas.

Había estado a punto de morirse.

Volvía a revivir el miedo que había sentido.

Y luego también la culpabilidad de pensar que incluso había deseado que sucediera, que morir le había parecido bien y no sólo la noche anterior. Se daba cuenta de que llevaba sintiéndose así mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho que la vida no significaba algo para él.

Soltó un sollozo, dejando que la bolsa de las medicinas se cayera al suelo mientras él se cubría el rostro mojado con ambas manos.

Que feliz se sentía de que a pesar de todo seguía vivo. Y esa felicidad y todo el miedo, el dolor, el alivio y la confusión se le mezclaban dentro, abrumándolo. Además había resultado una visión horrible ver el cadáver de Sakurai y aunque ya no estaba ahí no dejaba de preocuparle lo que había pasado con él.

Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en una sola noche y no tenía como lidiar con todo eso.

Al menos no tenía que volver al trabajo de inmediato. No se sentía listo para actuar frente a sus compañeros de la oficina como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Se enjugó las lágrimas frotándose con los dedos el rostro enrojecido y logró calmarse lo suficiente para levantar las medicinas y ponerlas sobre la mesa.

Luego se echó sobre la cama que, aunque él no lo había notado, alguien había tendido con sábanas limpias para él.

…

Lo despertó un incesante golpeteo en la puerta.

Al moverse el dolor le recordó lo que había pasado así que se levantó de la cama muy lentamente para no lastimarse más.

Se acercó a la puerta y cautelosamente miró primero por la mirilla.

Era Serizawa.

Se sintió al mismo tiempo contento y abochornado pues no quería que lo viera en aquellas condiciones. Además ¿Cómo sabía Serizawa dónde vivía?

—¡Reigen! —exclamó Serizawa cuando por fin le abrió la puerta, y lo rodeó con los brazos, estrechándolo cuidadosamente.—Estaba tan preocupado. —susurró y luego lo soltó. —Lo siento, es que…— era evidente en su rostro el alivio que sentía al ver a Reigen.

—Está bien. Estoy bien. —respondió Reigen con su voz lastimada. Eso y el collarín, y su rostro pálido, ojeroso y cansado eran pruebas de todo lo contrario de encontrarse bien.

—Ah. No hables. Tienes que descansar tu garganta. Y no deberías estar de pie. ¿Puedo pasar? Vine corriendo en cuanto me enteré, y me preocupé aún más porque no respondías mis mensajes y como no abrías la puerta pensé… Pero claro, estabas descansando. Te traje sopa. —levantó el paquete que llevaba en la mano para que Reigen lo viera. Éste percibió el aroma delicioso que desprendía y se hizo a un lado para que Serizawa pasara.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Serizawa se sacó los zapatos, miró alrededor, y luego fue hacia la mesa para depositar ahí el paquete con comida.

—¿Uh?

—Dijiste que viniste corriendo cuando te enteraste… ¿De qué te enteraste? — preguntó Reigen sintiendo que volvía a hacérsele un nudo en las entrañas de pensar que Serizawa estaba al tanto de los detalles de la noche anterior.

Serizawa había vuelto a mirarle con preocupación.

—Me contaron que intentaron asaltarte y…

—¿Te contaron? ¿Quién?

—Ekubo. Me dijo que habías estado en el hospital y que ibas a necesitar que alguien te cuidara mientras te reponías.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es Ekubo?

—Tu amigo. Fue a buscarme al trabajo para contármelo todo.

—¿Mi amigo? —Reigen se frotó una mejilla mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana. —Ya veo. ¿Un sujeto alto?

Serizawa asintió.

—Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres comer? Pedí el día libre para poder estar aquí contigo, así que si necesitas algo más pídelo.

Reigen volvió a mirarlo, conmovido y agradecido.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Quería hacerlo. Déjame cuidar de ti, Reigen.

Reigen iba a decirle que no hacía falta, pero se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Le gustaba que Serizawa estuviera ahí.

—La sopa huele bien.

…

Escuchaba sus voces a través de la puerta, incluso la de Reigen que era un murmullo ahogado.

—Tks, vamos, cállate de una vez y descansa esa garganta, idiota… Creo que ya no volveremos a vernos, pero parece que vas a estar bien. No desaproveches tu segunda oportunidad.

Ekubo se inclinó para dejar algo en el suelo, y mientras lo hacía su figura se iba difuminando, volviéndose humo de color verde que rápidamente se dispersó en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serizawa cuando Reigen fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Creí escuchar a alguien.— respondió mirando al pasillo vacío, y al voltear hacia abajo notó aquella cosa en el suelo. Un reloj de bolsillo roto con una sola manecilla en la que estaba grabado su nombre.


End file.
